4-wheel drive vehicles, for the most part, are provided with transfer cases for driving the front wheels of the vehicles and many of these transfer cases include parallel shafts having aligned sprocket wheels thereon drivingly connected by a chain trained about the sprocket wheels. Further, most of these chain-equipped transfer cases do not include adjustment structure whereby the slack of the transfer case chain may be adjusted and, accordingly, after an extended period of use of the vehicle the transfer case chain incurs wear to the extent that excessive slack is present. Therefore, a need exists for means by which a chain-equipped transfer case may be modified in order to incorporate a transfer case chain slack adjustment mechanism.
Chain and belt slack and tension adjusting structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 263,399, 516,927, 1,464,411, 1,640,623, 2,703,019, 3,118,315 and 3,707,092.